The Pink Peers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Pink Peers are the newest team on the block, and they unite to not only stop all the clubs, but help spread the joy of pink. Can Toadette, Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, Jigglypuff, and Nana the female Ice Climber succeed in their pinky mission? Yes, this is the official 1000th fanfic of mine on this site.


Toadette hummed as she was merrily walking among the white puffy clouds at the Cloudtop Cruise high in the clear blue sky, enjoying her time as she spotted a Double Cherry nearby. She gasped as she picked up the fruit, glancing at it and wondering what to do.

"Hmm..." Toadette remarked as she glanced around, wondering if anyone was going to have the cherry. "This does seem yummy, but... I don't wanna take this just out of nowhere..."

Toadette's stomach growled, causing the pink clad mushroom girl to give into pressure and munch on the item. It was then that she split into two, with a darker tinted version of herself falling back while the original, lighter toned Toadette was flat on her face.

"Man, that tasted good!" Toadette stated as she burped, towering over her lighter toned self. "Thanks for making me, squirt! Now I don't have to be part of that farting club!"

"W-wait!" Toadette exclaimed, but it was too late, as her other self left, to go off to her own.

_The first member has formed._

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool farted a big, deep pitched brassy tuba toot as she fanned herself, blushing at her bassy, gassy expulsion, being in her castle as she shook her head. "_**Peeyew!**_ That one is gonna linger around here for a long while!"

"Princess Toadstool!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he dashed in, coughing upon smelling the foul odor that she released. "Goodness gracious, princess! What did you eat?"

"Never mind that, now!" Peach snapped back as she let out a trombone like poot, her blush turning redder. "What was your original intent on coming in here?"

Toadsworth adjusted his glasses as he handed a pink envelope to Peach. "It's... this. From Toadette. Looks special, from the way it is."

Peach observed it, being able to ignore her own bassy butt blasts of brass gas as she observed it, gasping as her eyes widened.

_The second member has formed._

* * *

Amy Rose panted as she wiped her forehead, watching her idol, Sonic The Hedgehog, avoiding her like the plague yet again, being in the tropical Seaside Hill Zone.

"Ohh... I wish you didn't avoid me, Sonic my love!" Amy whined as she sat down on a rock, placing her hands on her face. "Oh how I wish to be able to be together with you... I wish I had my own group of friends to share my problems with..."_  
_

It was then that a pink letter came falling from the clear blue sky, landing on Amy's head. Blinking, Amy opened up the letter, checking in as her eyes widened.

"What... is this?" Amy questioned, reading the letter thoroughly as she was curious as to what the letter had in store for her.

_The third member has formed._

* * *

Jigglypuff was going on a singing tour around the various cities used in Smash Bros, sighing as she felt bored. Most people either fell asleep, or ran out as fast as they could.

"Ugh... these dumb cities are all the same. No positive reaction, just snoozing away!" Jigglypuff complained as she puffed herself up, shaking her head. "If only I had a circle of friends who could appreciate my talents while acknowledging that I exist!"

As if fate were to have it, a harsh wind suddenly blew Jigglypuff high into the night sky of Earthbound's Fourside metropolis that was featured as a stage in Super Smash Bros Melee, with the puffball reaching the tallest skyscraper as she held onto the erecting point, spotting a pink letter on it as she grabbed it, slowly climbing down and finding a good spot to read it._  
_

_The fourth member has formed._

* * *

Nana was having a break on the never ending, snowy Icicle Mountain, glancing around as she was wondering when her twin brother, Popo, was gonna reach up there.

"I wish I could be able to do more things than just climb." Nana stated, the girl ice Climber pulling out several different vegetables out of her pink parka. "I got all these veggies that I'm willing to share... and yet no one else is around to enjoy 'em with."

A pink letter was suddenly blown about in the wind, with the snow falling down harder as Nana grabbed the letter. She noticed the various blue seals, Topis, and polar bears being blown down the snow capped mountain, rushing into her igloo for shelter as she read the pink colored letter, with her ice climbing partner having trouble reaching up due to the intense snow storm._  
_

_The fifth member has formed._

* * *

_All members gathered! The Pink Peers are now officially a group!_

**The Pink Peers**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**


End file.
